


Coups de crayon

by Omega_Jaefan



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Art, Funny, Jokes, M/M, Multi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:02:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25858627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omega_Jaefan/pseuds/Omega_Jaefan
Summary: Julie est étudiante aux beaux-arts avec son meilleur ami Jung Yunho.Mais le modèle qu'ils doivent reproduire ce jour-là est bien étrange...Un tout petit OS sorti sur un coup de tête comme cadeau pour une lectrice assidue et inspirante...À prendre comme une blague, un fou-rire... Dix petites minutes de lecture pour passer à autre chose...
Relationships: Jung Yunho (DBSK)/Kim Jaejoong
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	Coups de crayon

_*_

Je referme d'une main mon cahier de croquis d'un air insatisfait. Je dessine vraiment de la merde en ce moment ! En même temps, pas étonnant... Vous avez vu les modèles qu'on a ?  
Dessiner des nus ne m'a jamais posé de problèmes, mais ce type, là, posé comme une sorte d'Apollon sur son canapé... Il s'est pris pour une sculpture grecque ou quoi ?

Depuis plus d'une heure, il affiche son sourire satisfait en exhibant sa virilité, et toutes les filles de la classe couinent comme des guenons en chaleur... Elles n'ont jamais vu un pénis ?

Elles m'insupportent, je prends mes affaires et je sors de la classe.

" Julie ! Attends !" 

C'est Yunho, mon meilleur ami. Vous savez, celui qui friendzone toutes les greluches qui lui courent après... Parce que, lui, les filles, ça l'intéresse pas. Je m'arrête à la porte et attends qu'il prenne ses affaires pour me rejoindre.

"Il s'appelle comment ce modèle ?" Je demande.

"Gauthier, je crois... Un nom comme ça..."

"Vraiment odieux... Pour une bite aussi petite, il devrait se montrer plus humble."

Yunho pouffe de rire :

"Je te le fais pas dire."

Yunho est incroyablement beau. Grand. Brun. Peau hâlée. Ses yeux se plissent quand il rit et ça a le don de faire chavirer les cœurs. Surtout qu'il rit souvent. Il est d'origine coréenne mais a toujours vécu à Paris. Je le connais depuis le collège, et c'est une amitié bien plus proche de l'amour fraternel que d'autres choses. La seule chose sur laquelle il nous arrive de nous disputer, ce sont nos goûts en matière d'hommes.

Nous avons strictement les mêmes goûts.

Assis à la cafèt', devant mon jus d'orange frais, je rouvre mon carnet de dessins et tente d'améliorer un peu les traits. Yunho m'observe.

"Arrête de me regarder comme ça, ça me déconcentre..."

"Tu rougis en dessinant sa verge, Julie."

"N'importe quoi... C'est la canicule... Il a rien d'excitant ce mec."

"Tiens, en parlant du loup..." Répond Yun en pointant le nouvel arrivant dans la cafétéria. "On n'y voit même plus sa queue..." 

Même habillé, ce type me répugne. Il prend un air tellement sûr de lui... Mais... Mais pourquoi il se rapproche de notre table ? Je referme précipitamment mon carnet en posant ma main dessus. 

"Salut !" lance-t-il comme si on se connaissait depuis le bac à sable. Et Yunho, ce con, qui lui répond en souriant. Nan mais... Je rêve ? Je grogne et tourne la tête. 

"C'est bien toi la belle gosse qui a quitté le cours parce que tu étais gênée ?" 

Gênée ? Il m'a bien regardée ce prétentieux ? 

"Non. Tu dois te tromper. Je suis Julie, qui est partie face à la médiocrité du modèle." 

Cet imbécile se met à rire comme une vierge effarouchée. Exaspérant. 

"C'est souvent l'effet que fait mon corps quand je viens poser..." 

Je ne peux m'empêcher de comparer les deux garçons qui sont face à moi. Mon beau Yunho, face à ce petit blond aux yeux bleus se prenant pour un mannequin de pacotille avec ses petits abdos ridicules. 

"Je peux voir ?" Il me demande en attrapant MON cahier de croquis. 

"Non !" Je tente de le rattraper mais trop tard. Il l'a ouvert... À la bonne page. D'un coup, je vois son visage changer de couleur et prendre une teinte écarlate. Le sourire qu'il affichait jusque là disparut d'un coup. 

"Attends... Pourquoi tu l'as dessiné comme ça ?" 

"Quelque chose ne te convient pas ?" Je demande vicieusement. 

"Tu l'as dessiné bien trop petite ! Tu veux la revoir pour être sûre ?!" 

C'en est trop pour Yunho qui explose de rire la bouche pleine de jus d'orange.

"Putain, Yunho ! Mon cahier !"

Je récupère mon carnet dégoulinant de jus d'orange... Tout est ruiné. L'autre adonis de bas-étage se met à rire. Je regarde mon dessin qui s'efface sous le liquide.

"Merde... Je suis désolé, Julie."

L'autre se lève presque satisfait et me balance :

"Eh bien, comme ça tu vas pouvoir recommencer, au plus juste... Tu sais que votre professeur vous a donné jusque demain pour rendre ce devoir."

J'ai une grosse boule dans la gorge. Je ne peux pas en vouloir à Yunho mais j'ai vraiment besoin d'avoir une bonne note à ce putain de devoir. Déjà que ça me gonfle de dessiner ce type... Imaginer devoir le refaire. Argh. Je vais y passer la nuit ! Yunho ! Je te déteste !

Ça fait trois heures que je me tue les yeux à tenter de refaire ce dessin et ma tablette juste à côté me fait de l'œil. J'ai reçu une notification et Violette, mon auteure du moment, vient tout juste de publier un nouveau chapitre de son roman yaoi ! Et j'ai même pas le temps de le lire...  
Ça me tue. Autant que mon tome 4 de Given, que j'ai commandé depuis deux semaines, parce qu'en rupture de stock ! En repensant à ça, j'écrase la mine de mon crayon sur le papier.

J'arrache la feuille et la froisse. Gauthier. Sérieux. Ce mec me passe par les trous de nez.

Je me lève de mon bureau et me dirige à la cuisine. Allez, après la descente d'un paquet de BN, je devrais pouvoir me remettre au boulot d'aplomb.

J'époussette les miettes qui sont tombées près de mon décolletés. Et je retourne à mon bureau. Julie, concentre-toi. Rappelle-toi sa petite tête de con, et dessine.

Mes doigts dansent sur le papier et l'esquisse prend forme. Mes habitudes reprennent le dessus, et le modèle se transforme peu à peu en personnage de manga, mon imagination prend la relève. Un Gauthier sexy, c'est parfaitement impossible... La ressemblance entre ce schnock et mon dessin c'est leur pose. Et c'est tout.

Je regarde mon dessin prendre vie sous mes coups de crayons. Visage triangulaire et fin, yeux rieurs, cheveux qui retombent sur le front, nez droit. Son visage est presque parfait. Je rajoute, par amusement, un petit grain de beauté sur le haut de sa joue gauche. Je rends ses lèvres un peu plus pulpeuses... Et je m'attaque à son corps.

Je sculpte et resculpte tous les muscles que j'imagine dans mon esprit. Ses épaules carrées, des hanches plutôt fines, des abdos légèrement marqués. Je prends un malin plaisir à dessiner ses mamelons. Qu'il est beau, cet homme... Mais il manque quelque chose. J'éloigne le dessin loin de moi, et observe. 

"Il te manque quelque chose, non ? Dis-moi !" 

Je fixe mon dessin dans les yeux. Prenez moi pour une tarée, je ne le nierai pas. Je connais beaucoup d'auteurs de fanfictions qui parlent bien à leurs personnages, hein... Alors bon... Chacun sa folie ! 

Un tatouage ! C'est ça ! Je pourrai lui faire un joli tatouage, juste là, sur son pectoral gauche.   
Un papillon ? Non... Trop prétentieux et commun. Une phrase ? En latin ! Ça pourrait être rigolo. 

En parcourant ma chambre du regard, mes yeux tombent sur le bouquin de Shakespeare, Hamlet, que l'on a étudié il y a quelques années. Qui dit Hamlet, dit... Deferto Neminem!   
Han ! Je suis trop fière de mon idée. Je m'applique à calligraphier la phrase sur son torse. J'ai presque envie de rajouter encore quelques écritures, mais mes paupières commencent à se faire lourdes. 

Je croise mes bras sur mon dessin et pose ma tête dessus. Je prends juste cinq minutes. Cinq... Petites... Minutes... 

Sous mes paupières closes, mon dessin prend vie. Il est beau. Il est blond, mais pas comme l'autre crâneur, avec ses cheveux gominés. Ses mèches restent naturelles, encadrant son visage fin. Je le vois se rapprocher de moi, ses jolies lèvres aussi roses que ce que j'avais imaginé...

Sans rien dire, il les pose sur les miennes. Je suis pas tellement du genre fille facile, faut pas déconner. Mais là, je suis dans un rêve, alors je m'en fous un peu. Je l'attrape par la nuque et force le baiser.

D'un coup, l'idée horrible que je n'ai pas fini le dessin traverse mon esprit. Je n'ai dessiné que le haut de son corps... Ça veut dire... Ça veut dire... De ma main, je caresse son dos, et parcours sa colonne vertébrale avant de sentir sous mes doigts, une jolie petite fesse bien ferme et dodue... Ah ! Quel soulagement ! Je dois également vérifier autre chose... Même si je sais que le fruit de mon imagination était bien plus généreux que celui du modèle exposé cet après-midi.

"Tu es bien rapide..." me murmure ma création dans mon oreille. 

Je rigole en haussant les épaules.

"Tu es mien, n'est-ce-pas ?" lui répondis-je en le poussant vers le bureau. 

Ah ! Que ce rêve est doux. Son tatouage est exactement celui que j'ai dessiné, mais j'en découvre un autre juste au-dessus. Je déchiffre difficilement dans le noir. C'est écrit en anglais. Oh ! Et puis basta ! Je ne suis pas dans un rêve érotique pour faire de la littérature !

"Je viens effectivement de ton imagination, mais qui a dit que je t'appartenais ?"

Nos regards se croisent et la fièvre du désir m'envahit, je veux me jeter sur lui, mais il me retient par le poignet.  
Je tente de me défaire de son emprise mais malgré son allure plutôt frêle, il a une force insondable. Un frisson parcourt mon échine quand je me demande s'il mettrait la même vigueur au moment où il me prendrait...

Je sais que je dois me réveiller et finir mon dessin mais... 

"Non, Julie ! Tu ne te réveilleras pas avant d'avoir payé !" 

"Payer ?" De quoi me parle-t-il ? 

Il m'attire fermement contre lui et me coince sur le bureau, échangeant nos places. Je frissonne follement, mon rêve prend des tournures qui me plaisent... Et m'imaginant déjà raconter tout ça à Yunho demain, au petit jour, m'excite encore plus.

Je sens son torse se plaquer à mon dos, et de ses doigts, il cherche l'ouverture des boutons de ma chemise qu'il fait glisser au sol. Précautionneusement, il dégraffe la fermeture de mon soutien-gorge, et maintient toujours la pression avec son bassin contre mes fesses, m'empêchant totalement de bouger.

"Tu m'as créé ainsi, n'est-ce-pas ?" me sussure-t-il à l'oreille. Sa voix me transporte. Je veux parler mais il me plaque une main sur la bouche et continue de me déshabiller.

"Laisse parler ton imagination salace exemplaire..."

Les frissons qu'il me procure me donnent la chair de poule et mes tétons se durcissent d'un coup. J'ai envie de lui hurler "Défonce-moi !" mais les seuls sons qui sortent de ma bouche toujours otage de sa main, ne sont que des couinements.

Il rit et je sens son érection contre mes fesses. Je me dis que le moment de bonheur va enfin arriver... Mais doucement, il s'évapore. Pok. Bulle de savon.

J'ouvre mes yeux. Bordel de merde !

"MAIS NAAAN, PUTAIN !"

Ça se passe toujours comme ça ! Je regarde mon dessin inachevé, j'arrange mes cheveux. Le courant d'air passe sur ma peau nue. Nue ? J'ai encore du me déshabiller dans mon sommeil... Le soleil perce par la fenêtre de ma chambre. C'est déjà l'heure d'y aller. 

J'enfile mes habits à la hâte, et laisse mon œuvre sur mon bureau.

"Toi, je te termine ce soir, bouge pas !" lui dis-je d'un air menaçant avant de partir en claquant la porte. Quelle blague.

"Tu as pu rattraper ton Gauthier ?" Yunho me sourit gêné. Ô misère ! Gauthier... Je l'avais complètement zappé, ce beauf du sud-ouest. Qu'il reprenne sa planche de surf et retourne faire l'éphèbe des plages.

"Nan... Je suis partie dans un délire artistique qui m'a complètement perdue..." Répondis-je en pénétrant dans la salle de classe.

Le modèle doit venir poser juste une heure pour les retouches, et ensuite, nous devons rendre ce devoir. Fais chier ! Je n'ai qu'une heure pour dessiner ce type. Argh, je vais m'arracher les cheveux.

"Un délire artistique, hein ? Tu veux dire que t'es retournée dans tes yaoi chelous..."

Croyez-le ou non, Yunho n'aime pas les yaoi. En même temps, quand on a de quoi se mettre sous la dent en vrai, pourquoi perdre son temps...

"Même pas... J'ai voulu rattraper mon dessin, mais j'ai fini par dessiner quelque chose de totalement différent et..."  
Coupée dans ma phrase, je regarde le modèle couché sur le canapé qui trône au milieu de la salle.

"Bah merde alors..." Je ne sais plus quoi dire. Yunho me regarde.

"Mais t'as dessiné quoi, Julie ? Accouche."

Je pointe doucement mon doigt vers l'homme sur le sofa. 

"Lui. J'ai dessiné, lui."

Yunho se retourne et j'entends le bruit de sa salive qu'il déglutit à plusieurs reprises.

"Oh putain... C'est qui ?"

Nous ne sommes pas les seuls en extase devant la beauté nue exposée au centre de la pièce. Les brouhahas que nous entendons dans le couloir se stoppent dès l'entrée dans la salle de classe.  
Je suis loin de mentir quand j'affirme que tous les cœurs sont en émois.

Comment se fait-il que mon dessin se retrouve humanisé, à poser pour nous ?

"Gauthier s'est foulé la cheville en sortant du métro, hier soir." Nous annonce le professeur. Je pouffe de rire, ne pouvant m'empêcher d'imaginer la scène cocasse. Déjà... Imaginer Gauthier dans le métro, c'est énorme.

Le prof tape avec une règle sur la table. Toute la classe est hilare.

"Un peu de sérieux, jeunes gens. Hum. Nous... Nous avons du faire appel à une agence de mannequinât pour trouver un modèle similaire... Et... En urgence... Bon... Voici Jaejoong."

Les cris et les sifflements d'admiration se font entendre. 

"S'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît... Laissez-moi terminer ! Comme nous avons changé de modèle, je vous laisse un peu plus de temps... Vous avez trois heures." 

Je sais très bien que c'est une excellente nouvelle, puisque cet homme, je l'ai dessiné hier soir... Mais un frisson malaisant parcourt mon dos.   
Il y a quelque chose de louche dans cette histoire. 

Yunho me bouscule et attrape son chevalet pour se rapprocher du fameux Jaejoong. Alors c'est comme ça qu'il s'appelait. Hum... Intéressant. Je me place juste à côté de mon meilleur ami. 

"Toi... Tu viens d'avoir un crush, je me trompe." 

"Chut, Julie, je me concentre."

Je n'arrive pas à dessiner. Je ne quitte pas des yeux ce modèle qui semble me narguer avec son petit sourire en coin, ses lèvres pulpeuses, ses mèches sur son front. Merde. Tout y est. Même le grain de beauté. Même les tatouages. 

"Yunho... C'est pas normal, je te dis !" 

"De quoi ? Sa beauté ? Je te l'accorde... C'est pas normal..."

"Pas ça ! Je te l'ai dit... Je l'ai dessiné hier soir. Lui. Exactement. Alors que je ne l'avais jamais vu !" 

J'arrive enfin à capter l'attention de mon meilleur ami. 

"Tu as fumé, ma pauvre Julie ?" 

"Je te jure, Yun ! Crois-moi !" je trépigne comme une gamine qui fait sa crise. 

Yunho hausse les épaules et se remet à dessiner. J'essaye de m'y mettre aussi mais je suis hypnotisée par les yeux enjôleurs du joli blond. Tout le monde autour de moi griffonne, gomme, repasse... Certains en sont même à mettre la couleur. Ma feuille est blanche. 

Je prends une grande inspiration et je me mets enfin au travail. Je me souviens exactement des traits que j'avais donné à MON personnage. Ce type, c'est ma création. Comment a-t-il osé venir jusqu'ici ? 

Au moment où je relève la tête pour l'observer et tenter de parfaire mon dessin, il soutient mon regard, presque arrogant et finit par faire un clin d'œil. Je chavire. 

J'ai passé la nuit avec lui, et il se retrouve nu, face à moi. J'ai besoin d'une pause. Je lâche mes affaires et me rue aux toilettes. 

Dans le miroir, je remarque que mon chignon se barre dans tous les sens, et que je suis rouge écrevisse. Je passe un peu d'eau sur mon visage, réajuste mon trait d'eye-liner et attaché mes cheveux couleur miel, de manière un peu plus rangée. 

"Ressaisis-toi, Julie! Ce n'est qu'une coïncidence... Tu as du croiser ce type dans la rue sans t'en souvenir et ton subconscient t'y a fait penser hier. C'est tout." 

Même moi, je ne crois pas à ma propre excuse. Croiser un type comme ça dans la rue et ne pas s'en souvenir. Ahahah. Bonne blague. 

Je respire un bon coup. Je dois me concentrer sur la note que je vais avoir pour ce travail. Tant pis si cette histoire est louche ou non. Je peux avoir facilement la meilleure note, puisque cette merveilleuse créature est la mienne. 

Je retourne à ma place, bien déterminée à ne pas me laisser démonter. Jaejoong n'a pas bougé d'un iota. C'est bien la preuve que ce type n'est pas humain. Je me penche sur ma feuille et laisse mes doigts se charger de tout le travail. 

J'ajuste les traits, son expression un rien provocatrice, sa pose. J'admire mon dessin avant d'y mettre la couleur. 

Wahou, je suis plutôt fière de moi. Je souris en regardant mon œuvre. Non. Mes œuvres. Celle qui est devenue humaine et celle que j'ai remis sur papier. Identiques. Magnifiques.   
Je laisse le portrait sur mon chevalet, et m'en vais vers la cafétéria. 

Yunho me rejoint quelques minutes après, grand sourire aux lèvres. 

"J'ai pu discuter un peu avec lui..." m'annonce-t-il goguenard. 

"Il était rhabillé au moins ?" 

Yunho rit :

"Il se rhabillait... Oui..." 

"Et donc... Tu en as appris beaucoup sur lui ? Par exemple... Qu'il venait de mon crayon ?" 

"N'importe quoi, tu délires ma pauvre Julie. Il arrive de Séoul." 

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Séoul, allons bon... 

"Il nous invite à manger avec lui à midi." 

"Nous ?" 

"Je n'allais pas y aller sans toi, quand même." me dit-il en me décoiffant. 

Arf... C'était Yunho qui avait proposé que je les accompagne. Pas l'autre. Je soupire. 

"Bien sûr que je vais venir... Tu tiendras la chandelle, Yun !" 

J'adore faire rire mon meilleur ami, mais là, ce Jaejoong, il m'appartient. Point. Je ne laisserai pas Yunho lui mettre le grappin dessus. 

On retrouve notre modèle, classement habillé, devant l'université. À nouveau, il me refait un clin d'œil. C'est un tic chez lui ? 

"Tu vas bien, Julie ?" 

Son français est parfait. Et ce naïf de Yunho le croit quand il lui dit qu'il débarque de Séoul ? N'importe quoi... 

"Co... Comment tu connais mon nom ?" 

Le blond hausse les épaules :

"Il y a des choses innées, tu sais... On les sent, les ressent, depuis notre arrivée sur Terre." 

Yunho rit :

"T'es un philosophe, mec..." 

Le rire de Yunho étant communicatif, Jaejoong se met à rire aussi, en attrapant mon meilleur ami par les épaules. Hé ! Je suis pas d'accord, ce n'est pas comme ça que ça doit se passer ! Je rumine ma colère en voyant Yun tout heureux de marquer un point.

On arrive à la terrasse d'une brasserie. Je repère une petite table à l'ombre. 

"On se met là ?" je propose. 

Jaejoong se précipite et me sort la chaise de dessous la table pour que je m'y installe. Je balance un sourire satisfait à Yunho. Un point partout, cher ami. 

Au moment de poser mon noble postérieur sur l'assise de ma chaise, sa voix pénétre mon oreille :

"On n'a pas fini ce qu'on a commencé, n'est-ce pas ?" 

Je me retourne pour le regarder mais il est déjà parti s'asseoir en face de moi.   
Je ne me trompe pas. Ce mec est anormalement dangereux. Déjà, pour allumer à ce point le feu dans nos culottes... Mais aussi, parce qu'il n'est pas humain. Tout bonnement. 

"Qui es-tu ?" je demande en plantant mes yeux dans les siens. 

Il se redresse et bombe le torse :

"Kim Jaejoong, pour vous servir, Mademoiselle... Et... Monsieur." ajoute-t-il avec un sourire narquois qu'il adresse à Yunho. 

"Je ne parle pas de ton nom... Je parle de ton... Euh... Identité ! Voilà ! Ton identité !" 

Yunho fait celui qui s'étouffe. 

"L'écoute pas, Jae... Elle délire depuis ce matin... La chaleur, la canicule..." 

Jae...? JAE ? Ce petit con de Yun vient de l'appeler familièrement Jae ? De quand date leur rapprochement ? 

"Je vois ça... Elle n'a pas toute sa tête, cette petite..." 

En même temps, je me retrouve en face d'une création magnifique. À quel moment il est dit dans le contrat que je dois rester complètement saine d'esprit ? Je soupire. Ce mec fait exprès de me faire tourner en bourrique. 

"Tu prends quoi avec ton jus d'orange, Yun ?"   
C'est Jaejoong qui vient de parler. 

Je lève les yeux de la carte du menu et je les regarde. Nan mais, je rêve... Ils sont vraiment en train de se regarder dans le blanc des yeux ? Alors là j'explose :

"Wow, les mecs ! On se calme ! Yunho c'est MON meilleur ami ! Et toi, là... Jaejoong, t'es MA création, bordel de merde. On a presque couché ensemble, hier soir !" 

Yunho recrache à nouveau son jus d'orange. Ça devient une habitude chez lui. Heureusement qu'il n'y avait pas mon carnet à croquis sur la table ! Jaejoong se met à rire à gorge déployée faisant tressauter sa pomme d'adam. Mon Dieu... Il est à damner, ce type... 

"Moi ? Coucher avec... Toi ? Tu as certes beaucoup de classe et tu pourrais être même très attrayante... S'il ne te manquait pas une chose de taille." Dit-il en écartant ses mains l'une de l'autre d'environ 20 centimètres. 

Battue à plate couture. Yunho 10 000 Julie 0. La vie est injuste. J'aurai dû naître homme et homo. 

Je vois mon meilleur ami qui se penche vers l'oreille de notre modèle du jour, et ils se mettent à ricaner comme deux adolescents. 

"Il a dû te dire que la sienne a cette taille, c'est ça ?" Je balance, mauvaise. 

"Mauvaise perdante." ricane Yunho. 

Je plonge ma tête dans mon croque-monsieur. Jalouse ou mauvaise perdante. Oui. Sûrement. 

Mais surtout, je veux comprendre ce qui se passe. Est-ce que j'ai rêvé hier ? Mon dessin... Je dois retourner le voir ! 

"Je vous laisse à vos amourettes, les mecs !" dis-je en me levant précipitamment et en courant chez moi à toutes jambes. 

Je rentre dans mon petit studio et sans prendre le temps de me déchausser, je cours à mon bureau. La feuille que j'avais laissé au matin est blanche. 

Il n'est plus sur la feuille. Mon dessin a disparu. Sans trace de gommage. Une feuille complètement vierge.   
Je m'assois et observe la table. Rien n'a été déplacé. Mon taille-crayon est posé à la même place, ma gomme aussi. Mon crayon est sur l'étagère du dessus. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? 

Dans un élan instinctif, je chope mon crayon et commence à dessiner sous l'impulsion de mes doigts. Le visage de Yunho apparaît sur la feuille. Mon meilleur ami est si beau que je l'ai souvent pris comme modèle dans mes dessins de manga. Je continue à me laisser porter par la danse de mes doigts et le visage de Jaejoong mêlé à celui de Yun apparaît. Merde ! Même dans mes dessins, ils s'embrassent. 

Le dessin est beau et me donne une sensation agréable, je continue à griffonner. Leurs corps apparaissent peu à peu, des torses nus, avec quelques gouttes de transpiration. Pourquoi la main de Yunho se trouve sur les fesses nues de Jae ?   
Je secoue la tête, attrape ma gomme. Je commence à effacer les traits trop épais de la main de mon meilleur ami, et l'affine pour y dessiner plus joliment ses doigts le pénétrant doucement. 

Hum. Le frisson qui arrive est drôlement agréable. Sur mon dessin, Yunho a gardé son pantalon et ma creature a sa main posée sur la bosse que forme l'érection sous les habits. 

Je souris vicieusement. Ce dessin est très beau. Je souffle un peu sous l'émotion.   
J'attrape mon téléphone :

"Yunho ? Tu es chez toi ?" 

"Oui, tout à fait... Il est 23h, où veux-tu que je sois ?" 

23 heures ?! J'ai dessiné toute l'après midi sans voir le temps défilé ! 

"Je peux passer ? J'ai quelque chose à te montrer..." 

J'entends qu'il hésite. Il ne doit pas être seul... S'il n'est pas seul... Ma création! Elle est là-bas ! 

"Passe... Passe..." 

C'est bien ce que je me disais ! Son ton peu jovial veut tout dire ! Ils sont en train de passer du bon temps tous les deux... Je file vers l'entrée et descends les quatre étages en courant. Arrivée en bas, je me rends compte que j'ai oublié mon dessin. Putain ! Je remonte en trombe, j'arrache ma feuille et je repars. 

En courant sur le chemin, je me demande si j'ai bien fermé ma porte à clé... Boarf, tant pis... Y a rien à voler chez moi... Je cours à en perdre haleine. J'arrive devant chez lui, enfin. La porte est entrouverte. Comme toujours. 

Ce gros paresseux ouvre toujours la porte à l'avance pour pouvoir se jeter dans son canapé sans se relever. 

"YUUUUN !" je hurle en entrant dans l'appartement plongé dans la pénombre. Mince c'est pas son habitude. Il n'est pas au salon. Je claque la porte. 

"Yunho ! C'est moi ! T'es là ?" 

J'entends des rires et des cris étouffés qui viennent de la pièce à côté. La salle de bain. 

"Encore...? Tu n'es pas fatigué, Jae ?" 

La voix douce de mon meilleur ami me donne des frissons. Je me tais et avance sur la pointe des pieds. La porte de la salle de bain est ouverte, je la pousse doucement et y jette un œil. 

Je ne suis même pas surprise. Ces deux zigotos sont exactement dans la même position que celle que j'ai dessinée quelques heures plus tôt. Les cheveux mouillés de Jaejoong lui donne un air complètement irrésistibles. Mais à cet instant précis, je ne sais plus si j'éprouve un sentiment de trahison envers ces deux-là, ou une certaine excitation de voir un yaoi réel se dérouler devant mes yeux. 

"Fatigué ? Moi ? L'imagination est infatigable." Sa façon de replacer les mèches de Yunho en était presque obscène. Des sueurs parcourent mon dos. 

Ma feuille toujours en main, j'y jette un coup d'œil. Blanche. Je le savais ! C'est moi qui crée les scènes, ce personnage, et lui insuffle ses idées. 

Je file dans la chambre de mon meilleur ami à la recherche d'un crayon, d'un fusain, même un feutre ferait l'affaire. Je gribouille à la hâte, et à nouveau mes doigts se remettent à dessiner seul, le torse de Yunho plaqué au mur de la salle de bain, la jambe relevée. J'ai presque honte de dessiner mon meilleur ami dans cette position, mais l'excitation reprend le dessus. Je ricane et m'applique à esquisser le bassin de Jae plaqué aux fesses de Yun. Doucement, les mains se devinent sur les épaules musclées et ambrées, la tête blonde dans le cou de son partenaire. 

Je laisse mon œuvre prendre vie et me précipite à mon poste d'observation. Jaejoong est en train de tourner autour de mon ami, en parcourant son torse du bout de ses doigts fins. Je vois Yunho frissonner de bonheur. Quelle délectation. Je veux bien abandonner cet amant pour une vision si excitante. 

La bouche du blond se joint à la promenade de ses doigts. Les gémissements qu'il émet ressemble à ceux d'un petit chiot. J'aurais presque envie de me joindre à eux, mais la curiosité de voir ma scène se réaliser est trop forte. 

Jaejoong attrape le bras de Yunho de manière vive, et se place dans son dos. Ouh, la chaleur m'envahit... Il le pousse contre le mur... Vas-y, Jae... Les bouffées de chaleur m'envahissent et j'ai du mal à respirer discrètement. M'entendent-ils ? Certainement pas... Ils sont bien trop occupés. La tête de mon ami complètement reversée en arrière, pendant que le blond caresse le bas de son dos et se frotte de manière perverse sur son joli petit cul.   
Haaaan ! Putain, mais les mecs... Allez-y, maintenant... 

Mais ce vicieux blond continue notre torture à Yun et moi, lui tirant doucement les mamelons. J'entends mon ami geindre. 

"Baise-moi... S'il te plaît..." 

Je ne savais pas mon ami si bandant quand il était avec un homme. 

"Tu en veux aussi ? Je vais t'en donner..." 

Jaejoong a une voix à faire péter l'élastique de mon string, putain... 

Le pantalon de Yunho s'est retrouvé au sol sans que je m'en rende compte. 

"HAAAN, PUTAIN..." 

La voix qui vient de hurler de plaisir me fait trembler. Je me sens dans un état second. Ces cons me donnent des envies sauvages. Le blond a pris appui sur les épaules de Yun, et les mouvements de va-et-vient commencent à devenir de plus en plus rapprochés. 

Les yeux fermés de mon ami, me font un effet dingue, et leur danse lascive est aussi excitante que si j'étais avec eux. Ils sont carrément beaux. La main de Jaejoong saisit la verge de Yunho. Je me rends compte à ce moment-là de la taille. Je ne l'avais jamais imaginé. Ah ah ! Je m'assois en tailleur et continue de mater. C'est pas mal comme salle de cinéma. Le son dolby stéréo marche pas mal aussi, avec la résonance de la salle de bain. 

Leur danse a amené Yun à prendre appui contre le rebord de la baignoire. Offert à son partenaire, même moi, à ce moment, j'aurais voulu me transformer en homme pour le prendre. Jaejoong ne se fit pas prier, et les bruits des corps qui claquent, font couler entre mes jambes un doux liquide chaud... 

Je me lève d'un coup ! L'idée me paraît farfelue, mais elle se tente ! Tremblante et excitée, je retourne dans la chambre de mon ami. 

Je dessine la jolie baignoire, l'ambiance feutrée, et lentement le corps d'une jeune femme prend place à l'intérieur de la grande baignoire. Je dessine mes longs cheveux, mes seins arrondis, les mains de Jaejoong dessus, sa bouche sur mon pubis. Je ricane comme une sorcière qui fait une incantation, se réjouissant du résultat. Yunho se tient debout derrière son amant, ses mains sur les hanches. Je regarde le résultat, d'un air gourmand. 

Et je me dirige dignement vers la salle de bain. J'entends leurs bruits de succion, les spasmes mêlés de sanglots jouissifs. Hé, les mecs ! Attendez-moi... Julie est dans la place ! 

J'entre en trombe dans la salle de bain, la vision que j'ai, fait monter d'un cran l'excitation : le corps de Jae est complètement allongé dans l'eau et Yunho est sur lui. La tête du blond est partie en arrière et les caresses anales réalisées par mon meilleur ami ont l'air de le satisfaire pleinement. À en juger le sourire luxurieux du brun, la jouissance doit être partagée... Bande de traîtres ! 

"Vous vous amusez sans moi ?" 

Ma phrase les fit sursauter mais Jaejoong affiche toujours cette bouille licencieuse qui ferait damner tous les saints. 

"Moi aussi, j'ai besoin d'un bain pour me rafraîchir." je lance en enlevant ma chemise. Mon short en jean glisse tout seul. Et je m'avance vers les garçons. 

J'attrape le visage de Jaejoong entre mes mains : 

"Tu m'as bien dit qu'il y avait une chose qui n'était pas finie, n'est-ce-pas ?" 

Ce sont ses lèvres qui ont happé les miennes en guise de réponse. Qu'est-ce qu'il embrasse bien. Je peux mourir maintenant, ici, tout de suite... 

Quand il lâche ma bouche, je remarque le visage réjoui de Yunho. Pas de jalousie ? Tant mieux... Il est l'heure des festivités.

Le blond m'attrape par le poignet et m'entraîne dans l'eau douce et parfumée du bain. 

"C'est bien ça que tu voulais, n'est-ce pas ?" 

Il m'y allonge et fait papillonner sa bouche le long de mon cou, de ma poitrine. Il chope d'un coup mon mamelon dans sa bouche, ce qui a le don de me faire pousser des petits bruits de fouine. 

De fouine ? Pourquoi de fouine ? J'en sais rien. Je rigole seule de mes pensées. 

Sa bouche descend, et je vois Yunho se placer comme dans mon dessin. Je me réjouis d'avance. J'enfile mes doigts dans la chevelure du blond, et je ferme les yeux. Je sens mon ami entrer en lui pendant que sa langue joue dans mon intimité. 

Vous connaissez l'extase ? Non. Vous croyez la connaître... Tant que vous n'avez pas eu en vous, la puissance de sa langue gambader sur le point le plus érogène de votre corps. Je veux mourir de bonheur en tenant son doux visage, à ma créature. 

Ses coups de langue répétés, accentués par les coups de reins de mon ami, le mouvement chaloupé de nos trois corps à l'unisson... 

D'une force incroyable, mon buste se soulève en ressentant une onde... Que dis-je, une vague... Un océan entier de plaisir inondant mon corps, sa bouche, me tirant une jouissance jamais ressentie. 

Sous le plaisir inouï, je ferme les yeux... 

Quand je les ouvre, je suis toujours allongée dans cette baignoire. Je tourne la tête. Pourquoi tous les murs autour de moi sont gris ? Où sont Jae et Yun ? 

Je me lève avec difficulté de la baignoire. Le carrelage de la salle de bain est gris également... Que se passe-t-il. J'ouvre la porte... Et je les vois, devant moi. Leurs deux visages, m'observant. Juste leurs visages. Il me semble géants, énormes... On dirait... Que je suis une fourmi face à deux humains... 

Yunho a une gomme à la main, et commence à effacer le décor autour de moi... 

"Yun ! Yun ! Je suis là !" 

Il ne semble pas m'entendre. Je vois la main du blond s'approcher de moi, avec un crayon énorme. 

_Vis tes fantasmes_  
Il calligraphie avec soin ce qu'il venait d'écrire. 

Et juste en-dessous, en plus petit :

_Par Yun &Jae. _

Jaejoong regarde Yunho d'un air satisfait. 

"Elle est belle cette couverture, non ? On la garde ?" 

Yunho me gomme les mains et les bras et les redessine appuyées contre le mur. 

"Comme ça... C'est mieux !" 

Il embrasse son amant sur la joue. 

"Je pense que ce webtoon marchera, pour de bon..." 


End file.
